edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison's Terror
Harrison's Terror was a Horror/Adventure sequel towards Ed Theft Auto taking place 5 weeks after Ed's return from Mondo City. The story focuses around Mondo Mob Don Harrison, who had just arrived from Mondo City in order to escape an offscreen war that was being waged between the Mondo Mob, and an unknown Mob. He however is entirly new at the country side, and has to rely on Ed Edd n Eddy in order to guid him through Peach Creek, but his first stay takes a bad turn when Harrison steps into the woods during a violent storm and later develops a huge fear of the forest. The Fanfic was started in September 29th of 2011, the very day after Ed Theft Auto was completed. Work on the Fan Fic was continued by 2091riveraisrael throughout 2011, until it was put on hiatus on January 7th of 2012. The story was known to have been stopped after 4 chapters had been created, but 2091riveraisrael has not yet abandoned the story, for it was left on Hiatus due to too many projects that with held him that year, it is possible that he will complete it sometime in 2014. Characters *'Ed' - During the events of Harrison's Terror Ed the once Protagonist chararacter of the Fan Fic Ed Theft Auto, makes another appearence in Harrison's Terror. However he is mostly shown 5 weeks after the events of Ed Theft Auto, as he was known to suffer strong depression after the death of his mother in Mondo City 5 weeks ago, and seeks comfort from both Edd and Sarah. he is turned around when Harrison his old Crime boss arrives. Throughout his whole stay in peach creek, Ed plays a minor role in the Fic. at this time Sarah and Ed's relationship have taking a strong upturn, but Ed still suffers depression following the incident of Ed Theft Auto, however he is no longer the main Protagonist of Harrison's Terror, but is known as the Detragonist, for his continuous appearance in the Fan Fic. *'Sarah' - In the sequel fic, Harrison's Terror, Sarah plays as a minor character in Harrison's terror, she is shown to greatly support and comfort Ed who at the time was still suffering from depression after the death of they;re Mother during the Mondo City Incident 5 weeks prior, she is also shown to be widely over protective of Ed, which was proved when Harrison retreated into Ed's garage when the power when out and she got scared for Ed's saftey, this is shown that Sarah and Ed's relationship might take an extreme turn when it comes to Brother and Sister bonding. *'Eddy' - Eddy was a major supporting Character along side Double D during the events of Harrison's Terror. He is constantly ranting at Sarah, due to his suspicions on her newly developed relationship towards Ed. *'Edd' - Double D during these events in Harrison's Terror, played a supporting character, as he did in Ed Theft Auto, he is also known to have finally acquired his Vacent, Insect in the forest after failing to do so during a frightening event in the Forest in 1999, He is also working along side Sarah in order to help Ed's heart heal from the Sorrow and depression following the tragedy 5 weeks ago in Mondo City. *'Continental Harrison' - A merciful robotic continental crime boss of the Mondo Mob and was once Ed's formor mentor in Mondo City during the events of Ed Theft Auto. He arrives in the Peach Creek in an attempt to get away from an unknown War in Mondo City, that is most likely being raged against another Crime Mafia, that might have taken over the place of the Russian Mafia, that once plagued the City during Ed Theft Auto. He is known to be the second Main Protagonist of Harrison's Terror, and also seems to develop a huge fear of the woods, following a frighting encounter during the first time in Peach Creek, while the same time had lost his AK-47. The story mainly revolves around him trying to face his fears of the forest, in order to stay in Peach Creek and away from Mondo City. Plot 5 Weeks after the events of Mondo City, Ed suffers from a large states of Depression following the Tragedy at Jora Ave, ever since the death of his mother, and would often seek comfort from a newly loving Little Sister, Little dose he know that an old Crime boss and friend of his will be arriving at Peach Creek. Illustrations Ed s sorrow by meowjar-d7iwm08.jpg|Sarah holds a crying depressed Ed in her arms, Illustration for Harrison's Terror conducted by 2091riveraisrael in 2014 sisterly_love_by_meowjar-d7j015b.jpg|Edd watches happily as Sarah wipes Ed's tears away and tells him that it was not his fault on they're mothers death at Mondo City, Trivia Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Horror/Adventure Category:Cartoon crossovers